Move, and You're Dead!
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: 4th in the chain: Terra's two ExFriends from 'THINGS CHANGE' have trapped BB on a bridge near a motion sensor linked to a time bomb! If he moves, he dies. The other Titans, including my Copy Cat guy, make him tell the story of how he got into this.
1. Calling for help

**_Author's notes:_**

****

_Hi everyone, Mykan here..._

_Just the heads up, this is based on the old Supermarionation series THUNDERBIRDS, made by Gerry Anderson._

**_DICLAIMER: I don't own THUNDERBIRDS... or Teen Titans (Though I wish I had then I'd fix up that horrible "THINGS CHANGE" mess) _**

****

**_I only own Copy-Cat. I created him and I'm still working at him._**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Months since the Titans had returned from their battles on Planet Melee, and helping out the Super Smash brothers, and things we're looking pretty bad for Beast Boy, and Terra's adopted Grandmother.

The old lady who looked after Terra, after she was freed from her stony-state, and lost her memory in High-school. She had moved away far down south to Mexico, and by this time, Beast Boy would have been flying her to Titan's Tower for a little visit.

_She hadn't seen her little Terra ever since she and Beast Boy got married…_

However, they were not in fact on their way, but were being forced up onto a large I-Beam of a long bridge over a lonely canyon; One-Thousand feet down.

Beast boy was standing up sight and trying his best to hold perfectly still, and so did the old-lady who was sitting up against the supports.

Beast-Boy also didn't seem to even try and change into any animal and try to escape… almost as if _he couldn't._

Right near them was a small box with antennas on its top, and it beeped softly… and right underneath the roadway of the bridge was a larger box that was _ticking._

Finally, down below. Two girls;_ two _familiar girls_ whom Beast Boy now hated even more,_ got into their red sports-car "So-long!" one of the girls called, and they drove away leaving their hostages stranded on the bridge.

"They're gone, Garfield." The old-lady said softly.

"Careful, Grandma." Beast-Boy said to her. "Now whatever you do… _Don't move."_

The Old-Lady, whom let Beast-Boy address her as _"Grandma",_ she stared awkwardly at the little box in front of them. "I don't understand it. How can that little object there…"

"Save it, Grandma." Beast-Boy cut in. "The slightest move from either of us will blow the _bomb_ under the bridge."

Indeed, that box under the bridge was a ticking time-bomb set to blow the bridge to bits soon. The other box was a motion-sensor linked to the bomb, ensuring that the two of them stayed perfectly still or would face certain death.

The old-lady rolled her eyes around to determine the sun's position in the sky. "What time is it?" she asked.

Beast-Boy determined that it looked as if it was coming up to Noon. The both of them looked pretty sweaty just standing there under the hot Mexican sunlight.

"My… but it sure is hot." The Old-lady said, and then she noticed Beast Boy was ever so slowly moving his arm. "Hey! What are you up to? You're moving."

"Easy Grandma, don't get excited." he told her. "I'm just trying to reach my communicator. I'm going to call the others and see if they can help us."

Beast-Boy finally had a hold of his communicator, but now it was the matter of ever so slowly and carefully raising it up to his face. The Old-Lady was really getting scared. "Ooh… careful, Garfield." she cried as she motioned to the small box near them.. "You remember what those girls said; if we disturb the ultra-sonic waves… _that thing's_ going to blow us sky-high."

Finally, Beast-Boy got his communicator high enough. "Calling Teen Titans. Calling Teen Titans."

_**Meanwhile, at Titan's Tower**_…

Things certainly were quiet around the place. No criminals to round up, no distress calls. Even Slade hadn't shown himself for at least a week.

Raven and Copy-Cat were meditating in Raven's room. Cyborg was in the garage waxing the T-Car.

Robin, Starfire, and Terra were just watching a movie on TV. When suddenly Robin's communicator beeped. "Beast-Boy? Hey you're late."

"Friend…" Starfire said with concern. "I wish to know why is it you have not returned home with our guest yet."

Terra looked into her communicator. "And where's Grandma… is she okay?"

Beast-Boy looked at his wife dead in the eyes. _"Look… I know this is going to sound crazy, but we're on a bridge, and we can't move…"_

…

As Beast-Boy went over all the details. Robin sounded the alarm, and told all Titans to report to the _T-Ship 2._

T-ship 2 was much different than the old version. Cyborg finally got two extra pods added to it. One for Terra, and one for Copy-Cat. This way all the Titans could go on normal missions without Copy-Cat's Super-Spaceship.

One by one the Titans boarded their own respective pods as Beast-Boy went over the final details. _"So as long as we don't move we'll be fine. Just hurry and get here. I don't know how long we can hold under the heat."_

"Don't worry Beast-Boy. We're on our way." Robin said. "Titan's prepare for liftoff."

T-Ship 2 began to roar to life each Titan controlling new systems.

_Robin: _"Steering systems, online."

_Starfire: _"Life-support, online."

_Cyborg: _"Engines and Thrusters, Online."

_Raven: _"Defense systems, online."

_Terra: _"Attack systems, online."

_Copy-Cat: _"Radar-Tracking, online!"

All systems were ready. "Titan's Launch!" cried Robin and off they went.

"BO-YAH! Works like a charm." Cyborg said with pride. "Way better than the old ship."

Robin smiled. "You've done it again Cyborg." He said.

"Oh yes… truly a magnificent accomplishment." added Starfire.

"Come on guys, we got to stay focused." cried Terra. "Beast-Boy and Grandma could really be in trouble."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Beast-Boy and the old-lady were doing their best to hold out. "They must be well on their way by now." Beast-Boy said.

The Old-Lady however didn't look so good. "Trouble is, Garfield…" she said all weak. "I don't think I can take much more of this heat."

"Come on, Grandma… don't give up." Beast-Boy replied. "You've got to hold on."

"Yes… got to-- Got to—hold… on…!" her eyes snapped shut and she was out like a light.

"Grandma?"

No response!

"Grandma?"

Still, No Response.

"Dude… this is so not cool."

_**Meanwhile in T-ship 2**_…

Robin was mapping out the position Beast-Boy gave them. _"The Bridge of San-Miguel._ That's where they are." he said. "Copy-Cat, is our course set?"

"Affirmative." Copy-Cat answered. "Our course has been plotted, and intersected. We should arrive with but little time to spare."

All the Titans got a good look at the map on their screens. "Oh, my… it seems to be such a lonely, dreary place." said Starfire.

"It sure is." added Cyborg. "According to the newspapers; that bridge was just completed a couple of weeks ago. It won't be open to the public for at least two more months yet. There's not a chance of anyone for miles coming even close to them."

Raven shook her head. "Gee… those girls really knew what they were doing when they planned this out." she said. Then she gazed over towards Terra's pod. "and you actually used to be friends with those girls."

Terra held her head low in despair. "What about the bomb?" she asked. "When's it due to blow?"

"Some time around One-o-clock in the afternoon, according to Beast-Boy." Robin answered. "But that's only part of it-- They've left behind them and Ultra-Sonic, Motion-Sensitive Generator which can detonate the bomb earlier if it detects any sudden moments on the bridge."

Cyborg went over his reports as well. "And I scanned BB's bio from out net-links. Something's wrong with his morphing-cells. Whatever it is, he can change into animals and get them out of there safely."

This meant that Beast-Boy and the Old-Lady would have to try and hold still long enough for them to get the bridge and save them. "Do you think they can hold out?" Terra asked.

"I hope so." replied Cyborg. "But remember where they are; _San-Miguel, Mexico_… and the Noon-day sun can be pretty savage in those parts."

Robin suggested they call him and see how things were holding out.

"Calling, San-Miguel. Beast-Boy, how do things look?"

"_Not so good."_ Beast Boy answered. _"And Grandma… she's… passed out from the heat."_

Terra nearly jumped out of her seat. "Passed out?!"

"_Don't worry… she's okay. She won't fall."_ he told her. _"It's me who's likely to ruin everything. Just one false move, and I'm going down."_

"_Whew… Dude… it's like an oven up here."_

"Come on, Beast-Boy. Don't give up like this." Raven said to him.

"I agree…" assed Starfire. "Friend, You must not lose your concentration."

Poor Beast-Boy, though, he looked like he was about to fall over any second, and if he did that… then all would be lost for him and the Old-Lady.

"Beast-Boy?" Copy-Cat said to him. "Beast-Boy, can you hear me? Listen to what I am about to tell you. You must continue to speak. It will help you alert until we arrive to help you."

"_Yeah. Sure."_ Beast Boy said all weary. _"Keep… talking."_

"Good, now hear this." Copy-Cat replied. "I am unable to use my Foresight to sense your thoughts over the radio. So here is what I wish for you to do. I want you to tell all of us exactly how it is you ended up in this unfortunate fix."

"Start from the very beginning and continue on to the end."

…

Beast-Boy tried all he could to stay awake while standing still up there on the I-beam. "All right… All right… here's goes. I'll tell you everything."


	2. Chase through Space

**CHAPTER TWO**

Beast-Boy's story all began about a week ago after they had returned from helping the Super-Smash-Brothers on Planet Melee, and when they beat Blackfire and the Robo-Titans.

Cyborg had just completed the T-Ship 2, and for its first ever flight… they were chasing Slade through space.

…

"TITANS… DON'T LOSE HIM!!" Robin cried as he steered the ship to chase Slade's.

Slade opened the radio-link. "Nice little toy you have there, Titans." he hissed. "But you couldn't have been more careless to have _tested it first_ and then chase me later?"

"Okay… he's askin' for it." Cyborg growled. He activated the thrusters and the ship began to speed up. "Oh-yeah. That's my girl."

Slade could see the Titans gaining on him. Then he looked up ahead. There, out in the blackness was a large carrier with Slade's insignia on the front. "Now my minions… blow those Titans into the next dimension.

Slade's robot-fighters armed so many missiles and lasers on the carrier. Beast-Boy could see the carrier up ahead. "Uh… Dudes… I THINK WE'RE IN TROUBLE!!"

No sooner had he screamed, did the missiles and lasers begin to fire. "Quick. Take evasive action!" cried Robin.

The Titans all pulled and jammed on their steering-levers to steer the ship out of danger. Copy-Cat's radar, as well as his Psychic foresight could sense all the danger.

"To the Left!"

"Now Right!"

It was no good. The lasers and missiles were everywhere. Raven quickly turned on the defenses. Which-combined her powers and Terra's powers to form a small, protective barrier around the ship.

The barrier was as hard as stone and with a magical-current that neutralized the laser-blasts, and the missiles did no damage at all.

"It's working!" Terra cried.

"No, it isn't." Raven quickly said. "The shields are weakening fast. They won't hold out much longer."

"Maybe…" Robin said. "But it's not just the weapons I'm worried about. Where's Slade?"

Copy-Cat could see Slade's ship trying to zoom away. "He is over there." He called to the others.

Robin saw no choice. "Terra, Beast-Boy, Raven, and Cyborg. You guys stay here and try to take out the carrier. Starfire and Copy-Cat, and I will go after Slade."

Everyone agreed and then "TITANS… SEPARATE!!" the T-Ship broke off into its seven different pods.

These pods were new and improved from the old ones, as they now could extend hiding wings inside them and look more like super-space fighters.

Robin, Starfire and Copy-Cat surrounded Slade's ship almost at once. "Give it up , Slade. You completely outnumbered." Robin said into the radio.

"Give it up?" Slade mocked. "Now why would I want to do that? The fun is only beginning." and with that he fired his some signal-flares which alerted some of his minions to launch in their own fighters from the carrier.

"I believe this is called a… AMBUSH!" cried Starfire.

While Robin dealt with Slade, Copy-Cat and Starfire dealt with minions in their fighters. Meanwhile the others were still having a hard time trying to blast down the carrier itself, and it was still firing on them.

Beats-Boy had taken quite enough of those lasers and missile launchers. "Dude, this is what all those hours of playing _Star Battles _is all about." he said as he switched on his aiming cursor.

He flew his pod perfectly through all the firing shots, and the fired his own lasers at the silos and guns on the carrier, putting them out of action. "Way to go, Beast-Boy." Terra called.

Her husband smirked. "Wah-Hoo… It's a talent, got to love it."

Raven on the other had was seemly annoyed with all his gloating. "Maybe I should let them just shoot me down." then she saw a missile heading straight for her. "On second thought, maybe not."

She flicked a switch and then stuck her arms into two holes in front of her. Two large gun-mouths appeared and _**"Azarath… Metrione… ZINTHOS!!"**_ she was actually able to use her powers and send the missile back to where it came from doing even more damage, but still the carrier wasn't beaten yet.

…

Starfire had two enemy ships targeting her. One from behind, and the other up ahead, both coming straight at her. she pulled on her steering-gear and dove downward at the last moment, causing the two hips to crash into each other and blow up.

Copy-Cat had more than five ships coming at him at once, from many different directions, but he was trickier than the minions thought. Using his foresight, he could sense when all the enemy lasers would fire and where they would travel.

Using this to his advantage, he evaded the blasts, and even caused the minions to accidentally shoot down their own teammates. Unfortunately… the final ship was actually able to hit the wing of his pod.

"I have been hit." he said calmly. "I require assistance."

Starfire was there in an instant and she linked the two pods together. "Friend… are you injured?" she asked.

"I am undamaged." he answered. "But I believe our enemy is still targeting us."

This gave them both the idea. Starfire leapt out of her cockpit, and stood on her pod, and Copy-Cat quickly got out, exhaling so that he wouldn't die in space right away. Then he quickly touched Starfire's hand and copied himself into her form.

Except for his Robin Mask, and voice, he looked just like Starfire and could do everything she could; and that included being able to breath in space.

The two Starfires stood side by side. "Ready?" said one.

"Aim!" said the other.

"FIRE!!" and they both fired huge bursts of green energy from their eyes. The beam hit the enemy ship and destroyed it.

Starfire, herself leapt for joy. "We are victorious."

Then the both of them turned their direction towards Robin, and Slade. "No, not yet we are not." the duplicated Starfire said.

Starfire herself gasped when she saw Slade's ship-arms grab robin's pod. "No… Husband, dearest!" she cried out to Robin.

"Quickly… let us go." The Duplicate Starfire said.

…

The others were still trying to bring down the carrier. Cyborg scanned it, every bolt, every wielding. Finally he found it's weak-point. "Bingo. Listen up Y'all… we have to destroy the bridge. We blow up the bridge, the whole thing goes."

"Cover me… I think I've got a shot." Terra said.

Cyborg flew his pod on a collision-course with the bridge. "Get ready to make like a banana and split." he warned the others; Raven and Beast Boy retreated at once.

His pod, with Terra's trailing behind were nearing the point of no turning back in time. "NOW!!" Terra shouted. At that instant, Cyborg's pod zipped upwards as Terra fire two strong missiles that collided into the control-bridge and blew it to shreds, causing the entire carrier to break up and implode.

"BO-YAH!" Cyborg cried for joy. "That's what I'm talking about."

"No…" Beast-boy said. "That's my Terra."

His wife smiled at him on the screen, but then they go their game face back on as they weren't through yet.

…

Robin was still being held by the robo-arms on Slade's ship. "Poor Robin… it's regrettable that it all comes down to this now." he hissed. "I'm really going to miss our little encounters."

He then positioned the arms, ready to open up the pod which would cause Robin to be sucked out into space, and kill him…

Starfire and her duplicate had formed a plan. One Star was steering the two connected pods into position, while the other was flying freely towards Slade's shit from behind.

"Starfire, be prepared." Copy-Cat said. "We only have one shot at this."

Starfire nodded.

Slade was just about to open Robin's pod, when he saw Starfire park two pads a little way in front of them. "Well, well… if it isn't your soon to be widow." he hissed at Robin.

"Starfire!" Robin called at his wife. "Shoot him down!"

"I will not!" Starfire said sternly. "I will not risk your life even if it is to stop Slade. Nor will I have to." she motioned right behind them. Slade turned and saw the second Starfire headed straight for him. "What?!"

Copy-Cat shot a couple of star-bolts which broke the robot arms and set Robin free from their grip. "Robin… quickly, you must get clear!" Copy-Cat called, and Robin backed away quickly.

Slade turned his ship ready to open fire. "Here Kitty-Kitty-Kitty." he mocked, but before he could fire…

Copy-Cat drew in a huge breath and began to exhale as he changed back to his regular state…

_Despite the fact he was an alien, he was a half humanoid, and therefore could not live in space._

_As long as he exhaled, he wouldn't freeze right away._

He sprung out his claws _**(Wolverine claws like in X-men. Not Cat claws)**_ and sliced the ship wide open as he sped past, then he landed within the safety of his pod where he could breathe again, and they sped away just as Slade's ship exploded, taking him with it.

"Starfire, Copy-Cat… way to go!" cried Robin. "We actually got him."

Starfire smiled and giggled for joy, but then Copy-Cat noticed that their screens were showing them a message. A message which read…

"_That was quite amusing. We should really do it again sometime."_

"_Until then, Titans."_

"_Slade."_

They realized that it had to be just another one of Slade's android clones, and it wasn't really him. Robin was exceedingly pissed off.

"Never you fear, my Husband." Starfire said to him. "We are safe now, and the battle is won. That is all that matters."

Robin knew she was right. Someday they would get Slade for real. "Someday!"


	3. Old Painful memories

**CHAPTER THREE**

Upon returning home, the ship was too badly damaged. Nothing that Cyborg couldn't fix. So the Titans decided to stay in and order pizza; _one being half vegetarian of course._

Beast-Boy flipped both he Pizza's into the air, and Copy-Cat used his claws to slice them up perfectly, and send the correct slice to everyone's plate.

Reports had also come in that all the jails in town were keeping a close watch on all the criminals the Titans had rounded up. "I guess that means no criminals will be breaking out anytime soon." Robin said.

Cyborg didn't know, "I should either be grateful, or a little bummed."

"Dude… I totally agree." added Beast Boy. For as much as it meant putting the city in danger, what good would heroes be if there wasn't any bad guys to fight… _aside from Slade._

"I disagree." Starfire said. "True we would not be able to save he city, or do battle as much, but we would have time to enjoy the wonders of our daily lives."

The Titans actually agreed with her. It would have been nice to take more than just a vacation from being heroes, and all that stuff. They even all had plans for the upcoming week in any case.

Robin planned to take Starfire out on a romantic evening.

Cyborg was picking up three different ladies for three separate dates. "Movie at seven… steak at nine… and late night drive across the town at eleven. Man I love bein' the ladies man."

Raven and Copy-Cat planned to stay in. Raven wanted to catch up on her reading, and Copy-Cat wished to meditate some more.

"Dudes… how can you be anymore boring?" Beast-Boy asked.

"He's right." Added Terra "You two should get out more, and do stuff together."

Copy-Cat looked up form his plan. "Oh… and just what certain type of Earth-activities do you propose we attempt to try?"

Raven looked up from her book. "Yeah… who needs to go out, when all you really want is to spend time with each other?" she asked rhetorically as she stared at her boyfriend.

Copy-Cat gently kissed her hand. "You all may spend your quality times as you wish, and let us spend it in the terms that of which we prefer."

Terra and Beast-Boy looked at each other with raised eyebrows, and they picked at their ears in the _"Like, whatever."_ expression.

"Friends… do you have any special plans involving only the two of you?" Starfire asked, and Beast-Boy and Terra did have plans.

They were invited to a reunion at their old High-school…

_The same High-School Terra went to when she'd lost her memory, and when Beast-Boy quit the team, changed into a regular boy, and also lost him memory._

"They're also holding a few contests for the graduates." Terra said. "Me and Beast-Boy want to enter the music competition."

Beast-Boy nodded. "We already got a great song lined up for them."

They were referring to the rock song they sang a couple of years ago. The only song out of all the songs they sang to actually be made into a huge hit; _Rebel Girl._

_**The next night**_…

All the Titans went out on their plans, while Beast-Boy and Terra headed for the High-School.

Beast-Boy was wearing his old rock outfit; Black leather jacket over a white T-shirt, a golden chain around his neck. Sunglasses over his eyes, blue jeans, and white sneakers… and Terra was wearing her usual brown hiking boots, and matching gloves and belt. Short yellow pants, blue lenses goggles, and the bets part was… the Black shirt with a "T' for Terra in the middle.

They both took one look at the building. "Dude." he said softly. "This is starting to bring back a whole load of bad memories."

His wife held his hand tight. "Yeah… I know what you mean."

_**(This refers back to "MUSICAL: Some Things Never Change")**_

Not a day went by that Beast Boy and Terra hadn't forgotten everything they had been through. The worst being when Terra was attending the school with amnesia, and trying to tell Beast-Boy to leave her alone.

Thoughts and images began to replay in their minds…

…

"_Things change, Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory."  
_

"_Come with me."  
_

"_You go. You're the Teen Titan. That's who you are. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period, and I haven't studied."_

…

Beast-Boy; _alias Garfield Logan-- _Had taken about all he could from his unbearable life, saw an old scientist he remembered and had changed form Beast-Boy to regular boy, and had enrolled in the school.

Sadly, he too had lost his memories of the Titans, and anything related.

He and Terra had a rocky first encounter, but things began to heat up, and eventually they found what they wanted, and helped each other remember.

If it wasn't for those twists of fate, the two of them wouldn't have been standing right there, and coming back to the school was bringing all those memories back into action.

_**(Music Cue) **_

_**(I don't own this song)**_

_**(This is also a BBxTERRA AMV)**_

_-I don't feel the joy_

_I don't feel the pain_

_You were just a toy_

_I am just insane_

_Walking on my own_

_Leaving you behind_

_You were crying out_

_That you need to speak your mind_

_**(Beast Boy and Terra on THINGS CHANGE)**_

_Ohhh…_

_So alone in love_

_So alone in love_

_I'm going to haunt you everyday_

_Haunt you everyday_

_**(Beast-Boy all alone and depressed)**_

_-I am gonna kill  
When I need a thrill  
Eating at the heart  
until I've had my fill_

_When will stupid learn?  
Fire's gonna burn  
Think of consequence  
Then you move when it your turn_

_**(Beast-Boy, as Garfield, and the Maniaml)**_

_Ohhh…  
So alone in love  
So alone in love  
I'm going to haunt you everyday  
Haunt you everyday_

_**(Guitar Solo)**_

_-Walking on my own  
Leaving you behind  
You were crying out  
That you need to speak your mind_

_**(Garfield blowing up the meteor) **_

_Ohhh…  
So alone in love_

_So alone in love  
I'm going to haunt you everyday  
Haunt you everyday  
Haunt you everyday_

_Haunt you everyday_

_**(Another long guitar solo)**_

_**(Many other BB and Terra shots)**_

_HAUNT YOU EVERYDAY_

…

At least now they were able to put that all behind them, in the past and never look back. They were together, happily married and graduates of the school.

"Are we ready?" Terra asked.

Beast-Boy nodded. "Yeah…" he said as he looked at the school. "Let's do this." and they began to walk inside.

Things hadn't changed that much since they graduated, and left. Everything looked pretty much the same. The lockers, hallways, the classrooms.

Even the Girls room was still there. "Hmm… I remember when I almost followed you in there." Beast-Boy laughed.

Terra giggled. "Yeah… I can't imagine what a mess there would have been if you had." she said.

They kept on making their way down the hallway, and passed the graduation boards from two years ago. Terra was there, and Beast-Boy himself had very special singular framed photo with his award, and a plague on it reading. _"To Garfield Logan. Student of the Century."_

Beast-Boy still had a hard time believing that he was actually _that boy-genius_ in the picture. Never went to school that much in his life, and graduated in only one year…

"You really deserved that award." Terra said. "You really did yourself proud."

Beast-Boy smiled. "Garfield." He spoke to the picture, pretending to be speaking to his inner, regular-self, "I owe you a lot, Dude. Thanks."

…

Finally they made it to out to the backyards where everything looked wonderful.

Lots of Balloons all clung together to form large arch ways. Tables spread out along half of the huge space for the couples to just sit at and relax.

There were even other long tables off to the sides, with foods and snacks, and like all proms… there was some punch, only, and would you believe there was some students behind the tables to guard the food and make sure no one tried to spike it.

Even some police officers around the perimeter to watch over the place incase a fight broke loose, and also to take part in the rock contest when Beast-Boy and Terra went up.

The best, and new feature was the stage and set for the rock-contest going on later that night. Special effects, and high-quality sound promised and all.

There also a lot of old faces Terra and Beast-Boy hadn't seen in a long time. Including Terra's two Ex-Friends, Jackie and Jillian _**(That's what I call them)**_

_The same two troublemakers who would do anything to be popular, and try get Terra to be mean and hostile towards Beast-Boy._

As was excepted, when they came up to say hi to Terra, they stopped when they saw her with Beast-boy. "Yo… haven't we met before?" Jackie, the Red-haired girl asked?

Jillian, the black-girl, looked him over. "Hey, I recognize him, it's Garfield Logan."

Beats-Boy nodded. "Yeah, I was Garfield Logan." he said. "And… I'll never forget how _mean and unkind_ you two were towards me while I was here either."

The girls did remember that maybe they were kind of harsh on Beast-Boy. _Even though they secretly wished they had gotten rid of him for good. Then Maybe Terra wouldn't have gotten mixed up with him and turned against them._

"So… uh… you two are like… dating?" asked Jackie.

Terra shook her head as she rested against Beats-Boy's chest. "Oh, no, no… we're married." and they shared a quick kiss, much to Jackie and Jillian's shock.

"Wh-wh… what!" Jillian snapped. _"Married?!_ No way?"

They showed them the rings on their fingers, and Terra even showed her new ID-card. _"Terra Logan: Teen Titan."_

The girls were even more shocked than ever. "Uh… yeah."

"I guess you'll want to be alone." And the two of them scuttled off, much to the couple's confusion. "Dude… what's got them so worked up?"

The girls met in a quiet space away from the party. "She married him?!" Jackie said.

"Yeah." Jillian agreed. "What's with her? She lost her mind."

The girls had always tried to make Terra one of them. The popular kind of girl who shuns out the unpopular, gets what she wants, and acts like she runs the show.

Instead, with Beast-Boy at school, he messed with her brains, and made her fall for him. Now she had the never to say she was his wife?!

And thanks to them… they graduated with the lowest marks in all the school._ Not wanting to consider it was their own fault for all the trouble they caused._

"Never mind." Jackie said. "We can fix them in rock-contest."

"Right-On girlfriend." Jillian sniggered.


	4. Rockin' Party

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Before everyone knew it, it was time for the Rock Contest, and there were quite a few competitors. Some who sang Rock songs they wrote, some who sang rock stars that already existed.

Jackie, and Jillian, with the help of some other girls they knew. They all did a song about popularity, snagging boys, and living the rich life.

The smoke-pots, and strobe-lights made everything look way cool, and some of the competitors even brought video-projections o help with their songs.

Finally, it was Beast-Boy and Terra's turn. They were just making some final arrangements for some of the police officers to help out as requirement for their song, which wasn't really against the rules.

They passed by Jackie and Jillian's group on their way to the stage. "Good luck you two." Jackie said.

"Rock on, Love-birds." added Jillian

Terra and Beast-Boy stopped in their tracks. Did Jackie and Jillian just wish them luck? They decided they were only just playing nice…

…and indeed they were.

Jackie and Jillian were so convinced they had won the contest that they were being over cocky with themselves. "Those two losers don't stand a chance." Jackie muttered to Jillian.

"Right-On…" Jillian said. "Those two can't possibly have a song that can brighten up the whole school against us."

It was true that Beast-Boy and Terra were in their own band by themselves. When he was Garfield Logan, with a high-IQ, he had a great singing voice, and was able to play multiple Keyboards and recordings or different instruments.

_Terra simply played a bass-guitar._

When he changed back into Beast-Boy. He did lose his high IQ, but he still kept his singing-voice, and his music talents… but he and Terra had no need to play actual instruments this time.

There was nothing in the rules that prevented them from playing a recorded sound-track of their music, as what they would be doing, they could play any instrument in any case.

The principal stood on the stage to make the announcement. "And now… our final rock band to form in the concert tonight…" he said with pride. "Two of our most wonderful students to have ever graduated from this school… Here they are, now happily married as well… _Garfield and Terra Logan."_

Beast Boy and Terra sang their hit sgonf rom when they were still in school, Rebel Girl

The song kept going and going, nobody really cared if it had to stop… at least for awhile. They all just couldn't seem to want to stop.

All but Jackie and Jillian weren't dancing in the crowd. They just couldn't believe it, everyone seemed to love the whole thing. It got even worse for them when the principal, who really was enjoying himself announced that Terra and Beast-Boy had one.

"I can't remember when I felt so young like this" he chuckled, and everyone kept on going with the song.

Jackie and Jillian silently crept away from the party and off the school ground. "We should've sabotaged their music like I said, Jillian."

Jillian nodded her head. "Listen Jack… that Beast-Boy kid's made a fool of us for the last time. I got a _little plan_ that can get rid of him, and out of Terra's life for good."

_**Outside the story**_…

"Yeah… some party that was." Beast-Boy said weakly, and then he rolled his eyes to look down at the generator beside him. "And now, _this!"_

_**Meanwhile**_…

T-Ship 2 was still on its way to San-Miguel to save Beast-Boy and the Old-lady before it was too late. "Hey, Robin, we got to keep at maximum speed." Cyborg said. "BB doesn't look so good."

"Right… maintain course and speed, we'll be there soon."

…

"Beast-Boy, you are doing wonderfully." Copy-Cat. "Now carry on with your story. What was it that you had done after that night?"

But Beast-Boy didn't respond. His eyes were shut, he was sweating badly, and he looked like he was going to go over any second. "Beast-Boy? Beast-Boy! Answer me at once!"

Terra was breathing stressfully. "Beast-Boy?!" she cried softly. "He's not answering. He's not answering!"

Starfire, and Raven exchanged worried looks.


	5. A letter from Grandma

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Beast-Boy did all he could to try and stay awake without moving. It was really getting hot up there on that bridge.

"_Beast-Boy… Beast-Boy. You must not give in now."_ Copy-Cat said over the communicator. _"We will be with you shortly… but you must continue to speak. Now carry with your story."_

Beast-Boy caught his breath. "I… I remember… What happened?"

_**Back to the story**_…

A few days after the party, all was quiet around Titans-Tower. No criminals had broken out jail, and no new ones had even appeared. The titans were just picking up and going about their own ways.

Robin was in the evidence room, still looking for ways to beat Slade. While Starfire spent her time with Silkie in her room. To her Silkie was almost like a child of her own.

"Perhaps someday, my dear Robin and I will conceive a little_ Bongorf _of our own to love and raise." she muttered to herself.

Raven was meditating in her room. While Copy-Cat was in his own room, sharpening his Wolverine-claws. "Ahh… perfect." he muttered to himself. "I believe not that have I ever done such an intriguing job before."

Beast-Boy, and Terra were playing video-games in the lounge. "Dude… I am so going to get you."

"Mmm… not if I can help it."

Beast-Boy was just one super-punch away from actually beating Terra for the first time, when Cyborg distracted him. "MAIL'S IN!!" causing him to jump up, and lose his grip… and allowed Terra to score the winning hit.

"All right!" Terra leapt up off the sofa with her fist up high, and left Beast-Boy to slump down once again in humiliating defeat. "Dude… I was close. So close…"

All the titans came into the lounge to collect their mail. Robin got the bills to pay again, and Cyborg got his new addition of _"Car-Lovers monthly."_ And they still hadn't put the T-Car in it. "Yo' Man… what's up with that?"

Copy-Cat rejected his letter from Broadway. "I have told them several times over… I refuse to star in their "Cat's" Musical." he said sternly. "I am a Prince of my race. I _do not _entertain in a variety of humor."

Raven got her order of mediating candles, and Beast-Boy got another letter from the mopad people telling them to "STOP WRITING!!" and that his new motor-cycle would come when it was ready.

Raven looked confused. "You can change into animals that can fly, and you're getting a motor-cycle, why?"

"Dude… do you have any idea what the new sense of modern-travel is these days?'

Starfire didn't get any mail, but she did notice the bottle of. "Lemon-Fresh suds. Please, I wish to know what sort of beverage this is?" she asked as she drank the bottle until it was empty…. much to everyone's shock.

"Uh… Star… that's _dishwashing-liquid."_ Robin said.

Starfire let out a satisfying belch. "And it was marvelous." The others all let out a huge sigh of disgust.

Terra however got something nice. A letter from her adopted Grandmother. The very same old-lady who looked after Terra when she was freed from her stony-state, and lost her memory.

It had been such a long time since she last saw her. It was at her and Beast-Boy's wedding that she was last seen before she moved down south to _San-Miguel, Mexico, _where she could live in the warm weather.

The Note read…

"_My Dear, Terra…"_

"_It's been such a long time since I ever saw you, child. Despite the fact that we are blood-related, you will always be a granddaughter to me, and Beast-Boy… or Garfield as I'd rather call him, he can even be like a Grandson to me."_

"_I've been having a wonderful time down here in San-Miguel, but feeling rather empty without seeing your face, and wondering how you've gone in your married life."_

"_I was wondering if I may be allowed to actually come and visit you in Jump-City, and see how much has changed, and maybe even have a tour of your home."_

"_Please write back soon, and I always will love you like my own."_

"_Love: Grandma."_

Terra finished reading the note and smiled. "Maybe it would be great to see her again." she suggested.

"Totally" Beast-Boy agreed. "and what better time… no bad-guys around."

Robin thought about it a bit, and he supposed it would be nice for them to have a little company and brighten things up. "Okay… we can invite her." he said.

Starfire leapt for joy. "How wonderful it will be for us to see our old-friend again."

Cyborg nodded. "I remember the delicious pot-roast she cooked for the wedding. Mm-Mmm."

Robin decided to send Beast-Boy to be the Old-lady's escort. He was to fly to San-Miguel the next morning, meet with the old-lady, then fly back by traditional airlines.

Terra would've been better off staying at the tower to prepare a guest room fro her grandmother. She lived with her, and knew her a lot longer than any of the other Titans had, and she knew all her likes and dislikes.

So it was settled.

_**The next morning**_…

Beast-Boy bid goodbye to his friends, and an extra-special goodbye to Terra. "Please be careful." she said to him. "Whatever happens, just come back."

Beast-Boy smiled, and kissed her tenderly, _for the third time._ "Don't worry, babe… I've taken on the world before by myself. No one's going to stop me now."

He kissed her one last time, and then. "San-Miguel… Here I come!!" he changed into Falcon, and took off to the skies… un aware that Jackie was close by on the shore-line and was able to hear him perfectly.

Then she met up with Jillian about six blocks away near a house with its own helicopter. "He's going to San-Miguel." she said to her partner.

"Sweet." Jillian sniggered. "That'll be the perfect place for _the trap."_

"Yeah but how are we going to get there?"

Jillian already showed her the plan. She ha d wrench in her hand, and she pointed to the man was fixing up the helicopter. The man also had a radio playing so he couldn't hear the girls sneaking up behind him.

Finally… when the man got up.

BONK!! "Uhn…!" He was hit from behind and went out cold.

"Yo… wasn't that a bit harsh." Jackie asked sternly.

"Aww… shut-up it was just a little tap." Jillian answered. "Come on… lets get him out of here, and get going."

The girls had actually studied a bit on helicopter flying after they graduated, and tried to use it to get into college, but sadly they never were licensed, and were rejected again by their selfish acts of popularity hunger.

They did manage to successfully take off, and plotted course to follow Beast-Boy. "Watch out you little-green-freak."

"We got your tail now."

The girls shared a sinister laugh each.

_**Outside the story**_…

Beast-Boy carried on all he could. "I could actually… see… the chopper far behind me, but had I known _it was them._ I probably would've stopped them."

"_Yes… please continue, Beast-Boy."_ Copy-Cat said over the radio._ "What was it that occurred upon your arrival in San-Miguel?"_

Beast-Boy was almost finding it hard to breath properly now. "Dude… this heat!" he moaned. "I…don't think… I can."

"_Friend… you can."_ Starfire said. _"You must be strong."_

"_Yeah… even I want to hear what else happened."_ Raven said and the she muttered. _"I can't believe I just said that."_

Beast-Boy rekindled himself all he could. "Okay… okay." he moaned. "Just hurry and get here. Don't; know how much more I can last."

He rolled his eyes to look at the Generator by his feet, and he could still almost hear the ticking of the bomb under the road… only _thirty minutes_ to go!


	6. Trapped on the bridge

**CHAPTER SIX**

The next thing Beast-Boy remembered, was when he got to San-Miguel, he looked around and asked as many people as he could where to find the old-lady.

Only some people only spoke Spanish, and he couldn't understand them, but eventually he found some people who knew English, and when he showed them all the picture of the old-lady he was looking for, he was given her phone-number and address.

When he made the call, the Old-Lady was ever so delighted to know that her invitation was accepted to come stay at Titan's-Tower. She gave Beast-Boy directions to her cottage, and Beast-Boy was off again…

Unbeknownst to him that trouble was lurking around every corner.

Jackie and Jillian had landed their stolen chopper in an abandoned field close to where Beast-Boy was, and even stole someone else car to help them get around and spy on Beast-Boy.

Jillian put down her binoculars, "Okay he's moving…" she said to Jackie. "Lets go."

They carefully followed Beast-boy so he wouldn't see them. Then Jackie dropped Jillian off halfway up the lonely desert roads so they could start putting their plan into action.

…

_**Later on**_…

The Old-lady sure had a very fine estate. A quiet little cottage in the warm fields, great view, and nobody bothered her. She invited Beast-Boy to stay a while she made her travel arrangements plans with the airport.

She couldn't fly back, riding on Beast-Boy. A woman of her age wouldn't be able to survive such a thrilling ride, and that was also why the T-ship 2 was also voted out.

_Little did they realize however… that they were being pranked on the phone._

Outside, Jackie had followed Beast-Boy all the rest of the way to the cottage, and began to use her scheming ticks to rewire the phones, and pose herself as an airport manager.

"Something wrong Grandma?" Beast-Boy asked.

The old-lady scratched her chin. "That voice, it sounded almost _too young_ to be a _real_ airport manager." she said. "But none the less, my flights all booked. We can leave sometime this afternoon."

Beast-Boy nodded, and he placed his soda down on the window sill as he got out his communicator to report to the Titans that he'd be returning soon.

Yet… while he and the old-lady were distracted, Jackie snuck up to the window to put another bit of the plan into action. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vile of clear, scentless, liquid.

She added the content into Beast-boy's drink, "Heh, heh… let's see you animal your way out this one, freak!" she muttered softly and the she ran off before being seen.

…

"So, I see you dudes soon."

"_Okay Beast-Boy… and be careful out there. Over and out."_

Beast-Boy then grabbed his soda and drank it all down. He let out a huge belch. "Heh… sorry about that." he said shyly.

The old-lady smiled. "Are you sure you won't have anymore apple-pie, Garfield?"

Beast-Boy's stomach gurgled. "No, I think I had enough." he said. "Besides, we should save the other pie to take back with us to the others. Terra really misses your home-cooking."

After they cleaned up a little. Beast-Boy helped the old lady pack up for the airport, and the old lady had her own car they could use.

Finally they were off.

As they drove along the desert roads, Beast-Boy wished he really had his new mopad-bike. He could just picture him and Terra traveling along the roads… together.

"Gee… it sure it hot around these parts." he said as he turned up the AC to high.

"Yes… but at least there's not much traffic out here, so we can go a lot faster." The old-lady, and what a surprise… she SLAMMED her foot right down.

Beast-Boy held on tight. "WHOO-HOO-HOO!!" he cried for joy. "And here I thought you preferred it sallow and easy."

As they sped up the road they could see a road-block up ahead meaning one of the two roads was closed to the general public. So they took the opposite road that had sign saying. _"Bridge of San-Miguel. 200 yds!"_

Suddenly, up ahead, they could see a young red-headed girl standing right in the middle of the road… with a _pistol_ in her hand.

The car stopped, and Beast-Boy recognized the girl at once. "Jackie?"

"Yeah, Beast-Boy… fancy meeting you and the old-lady way out here." Jackie smirked.

The old-lady recognized her voice. "You!" she snapped. "You were _that person_ who I spoke to on the phone."

Jackie nodded. "Pretty clever for a girl who graduated with low marks."

Beast-Boy narrowed his eyes. "All right… cut to the chase Jackie. What do you want?" he snapped at her.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jackie said. "What sort of tone is that to talk to a chick with a gun in her hand?" she asked rhetorically. "Now you're going to do as I say, Logan."

Beast-Boy gritted his teeth. "Oh yeah… well lets see how you like this!!" he tried to change into a rhino and charge her, but something was wrong. He didn't change at all. "Dude… what's going on."

Then, Jillian popped out from behind a bush with another gun. "What's going on… is that _we're_ calling the shots now." she said sharply.

Jackie explained to them that she drugged Beast-Boy's soda with a stolen serum used in pest-control. It reacted with his animal DNA, and made it so he was temporarily unable to change into any animals.

The girls got into the back seats of the car with their guns aimed at the two. "Hey, Jill… did you put all the roads signs back where they were?"

"Right-On."

"Good… now, as I was saying. You two are going to do as we say. Now you're going to drive all the way onto the bridge. Now get going!"

The old-lady had no choice. So she restarted the car and they were on their way… Right into the trap.

_**Outside the story**_…

Beast-Boy's was so sweaty under that sun, that it was almost making him look all shiny as if he was made of plastic. "Dude…" he cried weakly. "How much longer are you guys going to take?!"

"_Take it easy, Beast-Boy."_ Robin said. _"We're just crossing into Mexico, we'll be with you in a few more minutes. Just keep going with your story."_

Beast-Boy rolled his eyes down at the generator by his feet, and the bomb was still ticking away under the bridge.

"_Beast-Boy?"_ Copy-Cat called. _"Continue with the end of your story. You were taken to the bridge…"_

Beast-Boy closed his eyes. "Yeah… yeah… I remember. They were trying to get me to agree to divorce Terra and let her go from the team… but I wouldn't."

_**Back to the story**_…

Beast-Boy and the old-lady were on the bridge, and still being held at gunpoint by the girls.

"You're wasting you time." he snapped. "I love Terra, and she loves me, and we're staying together. I'm not going to divorce her ever… and even if I was do you think I'd let her run off and join you two troublemakers again?"

The girls had taken enough of his badmouthing them. "All right, kid." Jackie snapped as she motioned to a high ladder, which lead up onto a tall I-beam above. "If that's how you want to play it, Get moving! The old-lady too!"

The old-lady was quivering in fear.

"Look girls… whatever it is you want with me has nothing to do with her." Beast-Boy said, trying to spare her. "You can do what you want with me, but let her go!"

"Cut out the hearts and flowers, kid." Jillian said. "…and take _this _with you."

She handed him a small silver-box with antennas on its head, and a red light. "What's that thing for?" the old-lady asked.

Beast-Boy looked ready to blow. "Why, you filthy--"

"Shut up!" Jillian snapped. "Now get up there, onto that beam. We would've had it all if you hadn't shown up at school and took Terra away from us."

Beast-Boy and the old-lady made it up onto the beam, and the girls took down the ladder. "All right… now put that generator down in front of you, kid." Jillian called up to them. "And don't try anything."

Beast-Boy placed the box down near his feet. "What is that thing, Garfield?" the old-lady asked. "Never mind, Grandma." Beast-Boy said to her. "Sit down over there against the support."

The girls began to snicker. "You might want to explain to the old-lady… how se may cause a whole heap of trouble up there." Jillian called.

"Is… is it a _bomb?"_

Beast-Boy looked down at the little box. "Well… sort of, I guess."

"Yeah… _sort of."_ Jackie called to them. "We fixed _the real bomb_, right under this roadway. It's going to blow this crummy bridge to bits in a couple of hours… but that other box up there is just an extra present."

"We're going to keep you two covered until we've left the bridge, and then you've only got to make just _one move_… and disturb the ultra-sonic waves from that generator and BOOM... the whole place goes up ahead of schedule."

"We're going to switch it on by remote control."

The girls… hotwired the old-lady's car, and climbed in. "So long!" and they drove up the road and out of sight.

"They're gone, Garfield."

"Careful Grandma. Whatever you do… don't move."

…

That pretty much covered everything. Beast-Boy had nothing more to say. It was all up to the titans now.


	7. Darring Rescue

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Now directly within San-Miguel, the T-Ship 2 would arrive at the danger zone any minute. A good thing as well seeing as how there was only about fifteen minutes to go. Not to mention Beast-Boy wasn't looking so cool either way.

Cyborg had shown everyone the pictures of the bridge from the newspapers. "Well, at least shows us what sort of terrain we'll be working on." Robin said.

Cyborg nodded. "Now, there's still one thing to worry about." he said. "We can't really land to close to the bridge. We don't know how localized the power of that generator is."

"Please… I don not for us to accidentally blow up the bridge and send our friend to his doom." cried Starfire.

"Of course." Copy-Cat added. "And what of the girls who ran off. Surely they must be brought to justice for all their infractions."

Everyone noticed that Terra was looking pretty scared, and who could blame her. Her dear husband's life was hanging by a thread, and trying to help him was a very risky move.

"Maybe, we should call Beast-Boy up." Raven suggested. "It'll help us see if he's okay."

Robin agreed. "Right, and maybe he'll know how strong the generator really is."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Beast-Boy, the poor guy had been standing in the same spot in the exact same position for nearly two whole hours. His body was really starting to feel numb.

"I… got to… keep… awake." he moaned. "Ohh… got to… keep--"

Suddenly, his communicator began beeping. _"Beast-Boy? Beast-Boy, come in!"_ came Raven's voice.

…

All Robin could here over the wave was moaning and, Beast-boy speaking in a weak voice. _"Keep… a…wake!"_

"Poor, little guy." Raven muttered. "Beast-Boy…"

…

"…_Raise up your communicator and look at me."_

With his fading strength, Beast-Boy slowly and carefully lifted his communicator back up to his face. _"All right… now listen up. We need to you tell us how localized the ultra-sonic waves of the generator are."_

"No… no… Keep away!" cried Beast-Boy. "Mustn't'… come near. Detonate… the… bomb!"

All the titans were really getting worried. _"Yo… BB!" Cyborg hollered. "The Generator… how powerful is it? Do you know?!"_

"Keep away! Just… one move… and the whole place… goes up."

…

"_Can't… go on much longer."_

"_Can't feel my legs anymore."_

"_Can't… go… on…!"_

Terra couldn't hold her fear in any longer. Tears were starting to run down her cheeks. "Oh, come on Beast-Boy. Just hold on… you'll be alright." she sobbed softly.

"Just hang on a few more minutes Beast-Boy." Robin said. "We're about ready to land, you should see us coming now. Remember the code of the Teen Titans… _"Never give up at any cost!"_

…

The old-lady had awakened from her pass-out to the sound of the T-ship 2's engines hovered over the canyon. "I can-- I can hear them… Garfield."

"Careful… Grandma." Beast-Boy peeped. "Don't move now… got to keep quite-still."

T-Ship two hovered over the cliff-sides away from the bridge. Raven and Copy-Cat decided to go after Jackie and Jillian. "They can't have gotten far." Raven said.

Copy-Cat nodded. "We shall do as we can to stop them, and alert the authorities at once." he said.

They detached their pods from the main ship, and headed off. Leaving the others to hurry up with the rescue before time was up.

Beast-boy looked burned and dehydrated from the sun. His sweat was practically cascading down his face. "Going to… die." he cried. "Not… going to… make it!"

Robin could see he was in a bad way. "Hang on Beast-Boy! Just one more minute!" he cried. "Cyborg's going to neutralize the generator. We don't have time to look for the Bomb itself."

"Just hold on… you're going to be okay."

Cyborg separated his pd from the ship, and flew it over to a meaningful angle so his scanners could see the Generator and lock-on to its power source. "I got a lock." He said. "Neutralizing… NOW!!"

His pod began to fire an invisible-beam right onto the Generator with a long and low-pitched whirring sound, that grew higher and stronger as the seconds past.

Robin gritted his teeth… Starfire nervously quivered…. And a large tear rolled down Terra's check. "Come on… please work!" she sobbed.

A few more seconds and smoke began to escape from the generator, and it stopped beeping. The moment he turned off the beam, Cyborg hooked his pod back to the main ship "Generator, Neutralized." he said. "Starfire… lest go."

Starfire nodded, and flew out of her pod, and mad her way towards the bridge. Where poor Beast-Boy was swaying back and forth in pain. He felt so stiff and sore that he just wanted to fall over into the canyon.

Starfire was soon near him and she picked him up and flew him back to his pod in the ship where he finally passed out. Terra was so relieved. "Hurry… you got go and get Grandma."

Starfire nodded and flew straight back right away. "Do not be alarmed, I will not hurt you." She said as she cradled the old-lady in her arms, and guided her back to a passenger pod in the back.

"Okay… lets clear the bridge." Robin said. "It's going up at any minute."

The motors roared to life and no sooner had they gotten far enough when… it happened!! The bomb exploded with big bang, and the bridge began to fall to pieces and tumble into the canyon below.

The bridge of San-Miguel was no more. "Oh… the horrible humanity." cried Starfire.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Jackie and Jillian, in the old-lady's car were still on their way back to their chopper. "Will you keep on the road already?!" Jillian snapped.

"Okay, okay… I can't get used to this steering." Jackie said. Then they both her the sound of jet engines coming from behind them. Jackie looked round. "Hey what the heck is that?!"

Raven and Copy-Cat pods were racing towards the car, and firing their machine-guns telling the girls to stop.

"Beast-Boy and the old-lady must've escaped!" cried Jackie.

"Okay! Keep your foot down. We got to lose these freaks."

Raven and Copy-Cat stuck to their courses. "They're not stopping." Raven said. "Try and warn them again. I'm going down there."

"Right." Copy-Cat said.

Jillian tried to fire at the pods with her pistol, but it didn't do her much good as Copy-Cat began to open fire again. "They're getting closer!" she cried.

Then finally, Raven's pod was soaring high above them, with its telekinetic-cannons poised right at them. Raven put her arms through the two cups again. _"Azarath… Metrione… ZINTHOS!!"_ Using her powers she trapped the girls in a black dome, and they could go no further.

"AAH!! They got us!"

"We are so busted."

Raven flew back up to Copy-Cat. "Well done, Raven."

Raven winked at him from her pod. Then she radioed the other saying they caught the girls, and the others reported that Beats-Boy and the old-lady were safe and sound.

"Okay Titans… lets head home."

_**That night at the tower**_…

The old-lady was in her guest room, having a long, long nap to recover from the trauma she'd been though. While Beast-Boy, rested up and hydrated again was sitting in the lab.

He was hooked to a machine that would help neutralize the drug in his body. "Yo, man… what ever you do, don't move." Cyborg said.

Beast-Boy huffed. "Look, Dude, how much longer is this going to be. I'm sick of having to sit dead-still like this. I had to sit tight long enough on that bridge anyway."

"Look on the bight side." Copy-Cat joked. "You look much better that way."

Raven actually laughed at that joke, and Beast-Boy snuffed, but finally he was okay again. The drug was out of him and he regained his morphing powers.

Robin and Starfire came in to report that that Jackie and Jillian were now safely tucked away in the minimum security prison, charged with Attempted Murder, Grand Theft… and destruction of public property.

"Dude… awesome." Beast-Boy smirked.

"That's nothing." Terra said. "Bet you can guess what the first bit of punishment is."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Jackie and Jillian were locked up in cell together, wired to electrical-generators. Every time they moved too hard. _BUZZ!!_ "YEOW!!"

_BUZZ!!_ "AYE-EE!!"

"Yo… that kid's going to pay for this!" Jackie snapped.

"Right-on girlfriend." Jillian said.

They slapped high-fives. "OOPS!!" Such a horrible shock to them.

_**Meanwhile**_…

All the Titians had gone to bed, even Beast-Boy. He was awoken by Terra shaking him slightly. "Beast-Boy? Beast-Boy?"

He stirred awaked. "Mmm… Terra?"

"Can I please sleep with you tonight?"

Beast-Boy smiled and opened the covers letting his wife in with him. "Beast-Boy… just try you promise me you won't let anything like this happen to you again."

Of course he really couldn't promise that, but he went along. "Sure… don't worry, Babe. Nothing like this is going to happen to us again."

Terra smiled. "If you had gone over… I don't know what I would've done." she said sadly. "I… I probably would've--" she was interrupted by Beast-Boy placing his lips over hers causing her body to go all weak and warm.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back, madly. Then they slipped under the covers and… Uh… well-- _**(I'm not even going to say it.)**_

But when they were done, they snuggled warmly in each others arms and drifted off to a nice blissful sleep.

"_**THE END"**_


End file.
